


(DreamSwap) What if

by hope4uall290



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Manipulation, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope4uall290/pseuds/hope4uall290
Summary: What if Dream found Error first...? (DreamSwap version)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i'll keep it as just one page or add onto it later. Based off of OneBizarreKia's DreamSwap.

Dream’s POV~

Dream felt a ping of negative feelings that stuck out above the rest of them. It was so sudden and strong that it felt like the source was shot in the heart, literally and figuratively. But the thing was the feeling wasn’t heart break… it was betrayal, anger, and most of all fear. Dream knew Nightmare would go after this one so he had to reach them first. The source wasn’t strong for the feelings but who it came from… an out-code was the source, maybe even a very powerful one at that.

Dream was already in the AU in less than a second after the source was shot out. But as he arrived the source changed and was somewhere else. This was even more proof that the source was an out-code. Dream had to follow the being for four more times before they finally stopped. He now had to look for them in this AU… it was SwapFell. Dream walked around Hotlands first to get a direction of where the other was.

‘ _it gets stronger if I go left so they might be in Waterfall, Snowdin, or the Ruins._ ’ Dream thought as he headed towards the damp dark section of the Underground. He kept heading through Waterfall when suddenly he felt it… he was close to them. Dream looked around his surroundings, there was four Bridge Seeds and the Bell Blossom. ‘ _The other might be in the side room with the bench then._ ’

Dream grabbed two Bridge Seeds at a time, already knowing how to solve the puzzle, put them in position and went to grab the others. Now Dream could have just flown to the side room but decided against the chance of scaring them even more. When the bridge bloomed, all were in place, he went across to meet the out-code.

Error’s POV~

‘ ** _Blu3 1IeD! He liEd t0 m3 4Nd MANipu14t3D ME!!! i Th0Ug)-(t he w4s mY FrIeND! He 4ct3d 1Ik3 My frI3nd! hE th0ug)-(t It w45 41l a gAMe!!!_** ’ Error thought as he continued to cry behind a bench, ‘ ** _I-I can’t…_** _“You won’t be gone for long Error~” **He’s goInG to FInd m3!!! I b3t he Know5 wh3Re i 4m r1g)-(t n0W…**_ ’ Error recalls what Blue said to him as he left.

Error can’t even see his hands that hold his knees up to his face as error signs blind him. Error is curled up in himself as much as possible as his thoughts grow darker and darker. He doesn’t even notice that he crashed twice already and was about to a third time. Then it happened…

“Hello…?” said a voice behind him.

‘ ** _OH, st4r5 h3’s f0Und me!!!_** ’ Error was suddenly silent as he acted like he wasn’t there.

“You can come out, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help.” The voice continued.

That was when Error realized the voice didn’t belong to Blue. Error oh so carefully and oh so slowly turned around to see if he can see in between the wood of the bench. Error was fully turned around but still very much blind. So, he chose to talk…

“ **W)-(o aRe y0U…?** ” Error asked, voice showed how glitchy by the frequent change in pitch and volume.

Dream’s POV~

‘Their voice! It’s so… strange yet oddly familiar.’ Dream thought in shock and confusion.

Dream put his thoughts on hold, “My name is Dream, I’m here to help you… to save you.”

There was silence, Dream was beginning to worry for what the other was thinking. So, he took a small step forward.

“ **DoN’t coM3 4nY CLo5Er!** ” was yelled at him from behind the bench.

“I-I’m sorry for doing so but for me to help you, I must actually meet you.” Dream reasoned, “What’s your name?”

“ **i- It’5 ERr0r…** ” there was a shuffle in the damp dirt, showing that the other was moving in some way.

“Can you possibly come out from behind there?” Dream wanted this solved as quick as possible.

There was no reply but the other seemed to listen to him. The shuffling moved to the side with the Echo Flower. Then there was a skeletal hand with fingerless gloves that reached to the edge of the bench. The actual fingers of the other skeleton were red with yellow tips. After the hand came the hoody that covered most of Error’s face. What little Dream could see was blue markings, yellow teeth, and a light blue scarf. Dream realized that Error wasn’t about to move again.

“Okay good start-” Dream was interrupted by Error.

“ **Why d0 YoU l0Ok 1ike 4n Ang3l?** ” Error’s question was quickly said.

“Uh… heh. I guess I do look like one, don’t I?” Dream couldn’t help but remember his first meeting with Ani, ‘ _They stood on the edge of the roof top “Are you an Angel?” Dream answered with, “Yes, I’m here to save you.”_ _Why now?_ ’ Dream opened his arms a bit to show no harm, “See? I’m not going to hurt you.”

Error’s POV~

The other in front of him looked like a glowing yellow angel. He had big glowing wings, Yellow sockets with white pupils, and a big fuzzy jacket that seemed to have a fire like design. Oh, and he was like a whole head taller than him. ‘ ** _FuDgIn TAL1 P3opl3!_** ’

“ **I D0n’T t)-(inK T3lliNg Me thAT h3lp5…** ” Error said still looking the other up and down, “ **Mon5t3rs CaN Ju5t sUmM0n M4gIc.** ”

Error’s voice wasn’t as bad as before and his sight was fully back too. He was kind of happy to know that fact. The one called Dream also noticed his voice and was struck hard with the facts that Error gave him.

“Oh, very reasonable… and observant in such a stressful state.” Dream put one and below his chin, “Yes, it seems you put me in a corner as well. But, nonetheless I am harmless.”

“ **You Know T)-(i5 is a dangerous Place to keep Saying tHat…** ” Error knew he was in a dangerous AU after all, he can see the codes.

“Then why don’t we leave?” Dream brought out a hand, “How about I show you the Justice Rein castle?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding to this story!!!! I know it's short but deal.

???’s POV~

‘ ** _It seems Dream has found someone else…_** ’ They thought to no one in particular, as they watch the two skeletons leave the hidden room, ‘ ** _Better go then._** ’ But something happened…

Error’s POV~

‘ ** _Okay T)-(is dr3am gUy se3m5 g0od… I jUst w0n’t Get 4tTach3d._** ’ Error thought as he walked a bit behind the winged skeleton. Dream seemed to flinch a bit, ‘ ** _Oh S)-(1Z D1d i 5ay Th4t 0Ut L0ud?!?!_** ’ Error was mentally freaking out of what to do so he didn’t realize that Dream was trying to get him out of it.

Error felt a hand on his clavicle which did get his attention… but in the wrong way. Error yelped summoning his magic into three Blasters and used his strings to push himself behind them as they charge with destructive magic. He didn’t hear the other as he let the Blasters fire, nor did he notice said other easily dodged the blasts and moved closer to him.

???’s POV~

‘ ** _Oh… OH SHIT!!! That almost killed me!_** ’ They turn to look at the two skeletons. The scene was nothing less than scary, the black skeleton was behind three blasters with strings holding him above the ground and Dream dodging the blasts of the other’s summoned magic. ‘ ** _Woah, that just happened…_** ’ Then another blast got too close and they just called it quits and left.

Dream’s POV~

“Error calm down! It’s okay, it’s- WOAH!!!” Dream said as another blast got too close. ‘ _Of course, it couldn’t be easy, could it?! Error is so hurt. This is proof that negative feelings shouldn’t be!!! Things like this happen and bystanders can get injured or worse!_ ’ Dream got closer to Error just for him to use his strings and move away. “Come on Error please calm down!”

Error kept repeating the same things; blast Blaster one, move, blast Blaster two, then three, and move once more. ‘ _He seems to be held in one memory that keeps looping… at least I memorized it._ ’ Dream dodged all the blasts and got Error in a corner. Dream looked around the room, the ceiling was collapsing, the walls breaking down, and the water mostly gone. He looked at himself, some scrapes and bruises, nothing serious though… Dream finally let his eyes land on Error. Error was sobbing out apologies as he held himself in a tight ball on the floor. ‘ _He wasn’t hurt physically but his mental state is in danger of panic attacks. I can’t let him see anyone until I know they won’t trigger it._ ’

“Error…” Dream called out quietly.

“ **I’m S0rRy!** ” Error repeated.

Dream walked closer to him. No reaction, he went even closer. Error noticed and stopped talking. “Error, you’re okay now. I’m the only one here.” Dream was now crouching in front of Error, seeing no problem he lifted a hand, “Come on, we better go.” It took a moment for Error to accept the other’s hand and got up off the ground. Dream mentally noted that Error has been too quiet but pushed it back before he could question it. “I’m going to make a portal straight to there, okay.” Error nodded and followed Dream through the portal.

Error’s POV~

Dream’s portal was… warm and quite bright too. The whole thing seemed to lightly hug Error even if he wasn’t going through. At that moment he knew that someone with such comforting magic had to be at least have good intent… most of the time. ‘ ** _I’Ll 5tay oN gu4rd f0r Now._** ’


	3. (A/N)

I'm at a stand still for what to do. I'm trying to get ideas around but i can't get any to connect. i'd like to hear if any of you have an idea that i could add in or work with but if not then i probably will take a LONG time to add on to this, so sorry.


End file.
